Cryo Azrael
My Own Justice ''“I want power. The power to impose justice. If wanting justice is not enough; then I will become justice!" '' Irvine Sparks was born 2 minutes and 11 seconds after his twin brother, Aden. Irvine is the middle child of the Sparks family. The eldest is Aden, and the youngest being Camille. Irvine recently joined the GCPD as a junior detective alongside his twin brother. They have always been rivals. They both decided to follow in their father’s footsteps; he was a GCPD captain and was killed on duty on an offshore oil tanker. The two brothers work closely with Harvey Bullock and Jim Gordon. Irvine is investigating a string of several diamond thefts throughout Gotham. The common denominator was a track of ice left by the suspect. It seems the culprit is Victor Freeze. No doubt he was using the diamonds to fund his criminal activities and power his cryogenic technology. The GCPD planned a stakeout to put an end to Mr. Freeze’s activities; but to their surprise Freeze quickly put them all on ice. Mr. Freeze took over Gotham Mercy Hospital and was holding the entire hospital hostage. The GCPD could not act hastily for it could mean the lives of hundreds of patients. Irvine couldn’t just sit back while so many lives were endangered. Disobeying his orders to stand down, he climbed up the fire escape and managed to infiltrate the hospital by the ventilation system. He was right above Freeze’s location and overheard his conversation with his henchmen. Mr. Freeze is holding the hospital hostage in order to force the doctors to perform a life saving blood transfusion and live organ transplant on his wife, Nora. Freeze using the hospital’s blood bank found Nora’s exact blood type, AB negative. He then mixed the blood with exobyte technology. With the use of his cryogenics, he froze the mixture in large bath in order to preserve it. Forced by Freeze, Dr. Collins and his staff will be using one of their own patients for the live organ transplant- the patient would die so Nora would live. All of this is a necessary sacrifice for Freeze to have his wife again. Irvine activates a tracking device to alert the GCPD to Freeze’s exact location in the hospital. Then Freeze noticed rumbling up in the vents and shot his freeze gun. Irvine managed to dodge the blunt of the blast but went crashing through the vents. Irvine initially sympathized with Freeze since the same illness claimed his mother’s life several years ago; but he couldn’t possibly condone sacrificing one life for another. Irvine pleaded with Freeze to stop his madness “What gave him the right? What made Freeze God?” Freeze responded “Whoever has the power makes the rules!” He then fired his freeze ray and Irvine attempted to dodge. The freeze ray froze his legs and fell into the subzero bath. His blood instantly froze. Freeze was furious; that mixture was meant for his wife…now his plans were ruined. Suddenly the lights went out in the hospital, a group of shadowy figures knocked out Mr. Freeze and his henchmen. After 30 seconds the lights returned, but Irvine’s frozen body was missing. Irvine’s now frozen body was on a stone slab in a dark cave in South America with a breaded old man standing nearby. The man checked Irvine’s pulse- no pulse. Irvine grabbed the man’s hand and wouldn’t loosen his grip- he is alive! Irvine wants some answers now. Where is he? Why does his skin have no pallor, his eyes are ice blue, his hair white as snow, and has no pulse- but he’s alive- at least he thinks he is. The man forces himself free from Irvine’s hold. He states his name is Ra’s al Ghul, leader of the League of Shadows. The “League of Shadows” is a secret organization that existed for centuries that operate in the shadows to restore order and justice in the world. He explains what happened at Gotham Mercy Hospital. He states that Irvine fell into the subzero bath prepared by Mr. Freeze for his wife. Anyone that had fallen into that bath would have died from hypothermia. But in this case the exobyte sunk deep into Irvine’s tissue even down to the molecular level, changing his very DNA. Ra’s al Ghul explained that Irvine’s new exobyte infected DNA initially saved him; but normally if exobytes are introduced to the body that rapidly the individual would died. Instead in Irvine’s case, it put him in a comatose state for two weeks as the exobytes were reconstructing his genetic code. Irvine is no longer homo sapien, but homo superior akin to the Meta humans. This truly was a miraculous event. Ra’s al Ghul had a vision of three apocalyptic sibling angels that would bring order to this world….Irvine was one of them- the frost angel. That was the reason he saved him. Irvine shouted that he will not be his weapon or his tool to do whatever he wishes. Ra’s said that he would give Irvine what he wants and needs...POWER! He goes on to say - Irvine is weak and powerless, and that is the very reason why he could not stop Mr. Freeze and save the hostages. It was then that he remembered Mr. Freeze’s words “Whoever has the power makes the rules.” Ra’s was right; he was too weak to do anything….even the little he did does...end in failure. If it were not for the League of Assassin’s intervention, many lives would have been lost that night. Overwhelmed with self pity and guilt over his own weakness, Irvine accepts Ra’s offer. Ra’s al Ghul said it will take 12 months of intense mental and physical training for him to master cryokinesis and reach new heights. Irvine vowed to overcome his own weaknesses and pave a new path...with his sword he will administer his own justice.” Real name: Irvine Sparks Age: 28 Occupation: Jr. GCPD detective Skills: Cryokinesis, cold tolerance, Ice shields him regardless of will, ability to chill surround air pressures to slow enemies' movements, analytic/ detective skills, flight, marital arts, Staff mastery Category:Heroes Category:Ice Category:Male